Legend of the Guardian Clan Lords
by DeltaWrath096
Summary: What if what the world knew about the Bijuu was wrong. what if they were guardians sent by Kami to watch over Her creations. (Not very good at summaries) FEMKYUUBI X NARUTO OC X OC GAARA X FEMSHUKAKU AND KIBAXOC
1. Chapter 1: New friends

** A/N: Hey people this is my first story; I am open to flames and criticism because they help my writing…. oh! And I will not write Yaoi so don't ask. By the way this is a Naruto/fem-Kyuubi fic along with Gaara/fem-Shukaku and Kiba/Oc and more HARLEMS for on to the story.-_- **

**NOTE:Fixed**

**-Legend of the Guardian Clan Lords CHAPTER 1: New Friends**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Legend: _

"Human speaking"

_Human Thoughts/flashbacks_

**Bijuu/Guardian talking/angry talking**

**_Bijuu/Guardian thinking_**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Location: Konoha Gates (Inu's POV)**

At Konoha's gates our own gravity-defying silver haired ANBU**(A/N:We all know who this is;)** was pacing angrily

_"I have been captain of an ANBU squad for three weeks and all I have been doing for two of those weeks is missions."_ Inu thoughtbitterly.

_"And when I get back my sensei's son has gone missing and **I** get put on guard duty for the gates by the civilian council **THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL** none the less!_As Inu was ranting he sensed a small pulse of chakra to his left and proceeded to do what any skilled ANBU would do; pulled a kunai out and turned to his left.

What he saw shocked him to the bone; a small anthro-wolf that looked about 5 years old with black and white fur with silver and ice blue highlights. Before Inu could question the kid dropped to the floor. At which Inu dashed over and picked up the small wolf "pup" and shunpoed to hokage's office.

**Location: Hokage's Office **

The hokage Hizuren Sarutobi was busy trying to defeat a Kage's worst enemy…. Paperwork! When one of his top ANBU Inu appeared in front of him with a bundle of black, white, and red fur.

"Inu to what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked Sarutobi surprised that he randomly showed up with a bundle of fur that was… oddly some-what human shaped none-the-less. "Hokage-sama" Inu replied "This little guy teleported to the gates where I found him" referring to the fur-ball that was starting to move. "**WHAT!**... you mean to tell me that you were on **GUARD DUTY!** When you found him and not on a mission?"

"uh….yeah." Inu replied sheepishly

_"Ugh Kakashi what am I going to do with you?" _thought the Hokage then, the "fur-ball" woke up and then proceeded to "accidently" clawed off Kakashi's face mask and run in to a corner. "_WOW! This kid has reflexes of a jonin and can already access his chakra!" _Sarutobi was laughing at the fact that Kakashi had been caught off guard, but when he looked Kakashi already had another on. _"Damn, I wanted to see what he looked like! Oh well I have bigger problems."_

The Hokage slowly approached the shaking ball of black fur while saying, "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you" to which the ball uncurled and took the shape of a small anthropomorphic wolf that looked to be about 8 years old. "How do I know you won't hurt me?" He asked with a growl. Sarutobi automatically said "You have my…" But was cut off to the shock of both adults in the room by the child. "Your word doesn't mean **SHIT!**; **One Hokage told me that and then tried and kill me later."** Kage said with a angry snarl. "What makes you different from him?"

Sarutobi stepped back for a moment and thought for a minute _"Wow! He actually made me think before answering."_ "Well for one I am taking care of an orphan; and secondly he has a great burden on him." "And what burden is that?" Kage asked curious

"Well if you tell me your name and family I may tell you." Said Sarutobi cryptically trying to get a name out of the "_pup_" in front of him for some information. "Well..." He said supposedly thinking when in really he was talking to the wolf Goddess in his head.  
><em>"Well Shimo-chan what do you think? Should I tell him or is he too suspicious for you."<em> **"Well from what I've seen and felt I think that he has good intention, and I can back up the fact that there is a kid like you Pup; Because the kid has a familiar ethereal chakra signature that I know."** _"And who's would that be Shimo?"_ Asked Kage interested **"That would be my sister Kyu that I told you about_."_**_ "Oh yeah the nine tailed kitsune that you played pranks with on people; those were funny stories."_ Replied Kage laughing **"Yes they were. Now it would be a good idea to talk to the Hokage before he freaks"** _"yeah that's probably a good idea."_ Said Kage realizing that he was thinking too long and the Hokage had a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry I get side tracked some times; anyways my name is Kage and I am the son of the late Yondaime shimokage." "What do you mean late shimokage child?" The Hokage asked confused as to why Kage said late. "I mean he is dead, Hold on scratch that whole the village hidden in the Ice is gone!"

"WHAT!" Kakashi and Sarutobi yelled shocked while Kage was holding his ears that were laid back and whining. "You heard me I don't lie when it comes to family; and could you be quiet? I have sensitive hearing and that shit hurts!"

Meanwhile a particular wolf was laughing her ass off. "Anyways they are gone, …. who is the orphan?" "The orphan is one Naruto Uzumaki." _"Hold on Shimo isn't that the last name of the late Uzushiogakure ninja?"_ **"Yes that is pup glad my training paid off. This shows you are one step closer to becoming the first Guardian king of Kami."** _"That is cool but who will be my queen when I become king?"_

Shimo felt a warm sensation in her stomach and on her face; **_"I feel weird maybe my clock started ticking; Oh my gosh Kyu and Shika-chun are going to laugh when they find out!"_**  
>Now Sarutobi was worried as to why Kage's Ice blue eyes had a glazed over look to them but he was relieved when Kage came to.<p>

"Sorry that name sounded familiar; where is he now?" The Hokage chuckled nervously "See that is the problem; no doubt you've seen the signs about the festival?" "Yeah what does that have to with Naruto?" Kage asked not knowing where the conversation was going.

The Hokage put up a silencing jutsu so that no one could hear in.

"Kakashi, Kage what I am about to tell you is an SSS class secret and is punishable by death am I understood?" "HAI! Hokage-sama." They replied; "Ok now that that is out of the way; Kakashi as I am sure you figured Naruto is your sensei's son and as to his burden. Did you ever notice that the Kyuubi just disappeared that night?"

Kakashi nodded, "Well the demon didn't actually die it was sealed in a small boy by Minato." "And let me guess." Kage said smugly,

"That boy is Naruto." Kakashi and Sarutobi's jaws dropped shocked. Kakashi then lost his temper and turned to the Hokage; **"YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME THIS? WHY?"**

Kage had backed away from the angry ninja whining. "Now calm your self Kakashi I didn't know if you would try to kill him for that so I waited until now to tell you." Kakashi stopped fuming and thought about the information that he was just given. "I guess that was a good idea I was an irrational teenager back then." Kakashi replied enlightened and calmed. "So... what's next?" Kage asked head tilted and ears up.

"Well... OH! I know!" The Hokage replied loudly causing Kakashi and Kage to both flinch. "Ah.. Heh heh… sorry I got an idea and got excited." Both Kakashi and Kage just looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyways, my idea is that you two with the help of Wessel go out and find Naruto." "_Well Shimo-chan what do you think my hime?"_ Shimo herself was giggling at what he said. "**Well Kage-koi I think we should look for him."**

Kage smiled at the nickname. "_Well Ok my Okami-heme we will look for them._" She stared blushing but then remembered what she wanted from Kage so she voiced up and told him what she wanted.**"Kage-koi after you find Naruto and get a place can you come see me we need to talk about your assention to the wolf king." "Why heme?" "Because we can only do it during a Full moon and the full moon is tomorrow and if we miss it we'll have to wait another month and I don't know if I can wait with the way you look in the Mindscape. You are so handsome that I can't wait to get out to cuddle."**

Kage faceplants in to the floor and gets up chuckling _" All right Shimo I'll get that taken care of."_ "Hey Old man!" The Hokage chuckles at the irony "Yes Kage what is it?" "After we find Naruto I need a place to stay is that ok?" "Yes it ok I will get that taken care of. After my meeting with the council which shouldn't take that long."

**_A/N:And cut sorry to all you people who thought that he was going meet Naruto that is next Chapter and this next one will be violent and bloody so later_**


	2. Chapter 2:The Truth Reveled

**A/N: Hey people thanks for the following and favorites. This chapter Naruto and Kage meet and Naruto finally knows the Truth but not in the Peaceful way. Oh sorry about the last Chapter I will fix it. Also I need a translator for the Jutsus.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the OCs and the story idea.**

**Legend of the Guardian Clan Lords Chapter 2:The Truth Reveled **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Legend: _

"Human speaking"/ YELLING

_Human Thoughts/flashbacks_

**Bijuu/Guardian talking/angry talking**

_**Bijuu/Guardian thinking**_

_**Jutsu/location**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Location: Random Alley in Konoha**_

"I SAY WE KILL THE DEMON WHILE IT'S STILL WEAK!" shouted an angry villager within the mob. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES DEMON AND WE WILL FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!" Yelled another.

Now who are these people yelling at? Not a red horned devil, but a small yellow haired 5 year old child pinned against a wall with kunai in his arms. "WHAT HAVE I DONE? (sob) I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" Yelled the small boy crying; "NO! YOU WILL PAY NOW DEMON _**fire release: great fireball technique! **_

As the large fireball impacted the little boy it burned down to the bone in places of his body and before passing out from the pain he let out the most painful screams hoping that someone would hear him and help. Luckily for him someone did hear and was on the way.

_**Location: Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto woke up and screamed then stopped realizing that the crowd was oddly gone and he wasn't in pain. Looking around he saw that he was in a sewer and proceeded to mentally rant.

"_Ugh, great! They dumped me into a sewer! And I thought the beating were bad … wait a minute!" _He then looked at himself and saw that he was 13 years older and that he felt something in the back of his mind being held back.

"_Holy crap, I feel smarter and I'm OLDER this has to be a genjutsu, but I can't access my chakra yet so I should just ride it out by going through it. I mean what bad can come of it? Speaking of which why are the pipes on the celling so large and red hmmm.."_

As he was trying to figure this out he heard a LOUD thud that shock him out of his thoughts then he heard a voice that sounded upset and somewhat feminine. **"PLEASE LET ME HELP THE KIT DAMN IT! LET ME FUCKING HELP HIM!" ****(A/N: Please somebody guess!)** Naruto seeing this as something good followed the pipes to the voice that he heard, but he did not think he would see what he saw when he rounded the corner.

When he rounded the corner he stepped into a large room contrary to the pipes he had woken up in as he started to look around he spotted a large gate with a paper on the part where it opened with the kanji for seal on it. Out of curiosity he started to move towards the gate when all of a sudden a large fox slammed into the bars as if it was trying to break free but, the gate did not give an inch.

Now when it hit the bars Naruto jumped back in fright but, as he watched the fox; he realized that the fox did not know he was there and that the fox was the source of the voice that he heard earlier by the sound of the sobs coming from the large animal.

"_Now why is it that this fox is talking when the only animals that talk are summons? Hmm….. Let's see if can talk to it." _Naruto started to walk closer to the gate where the giant fox lay slumped against the bars stopping a short distance away but far enough away he thought that it could not hurt him if it was hostile.

"Ahem. Excuse me but, why are you upset miss?"

She had just woken up 5 min ago and was assaulted with images of the little boy who was apparently her container being beaten for her apparent crimes when she herself didn't know she did. Now contrary to popular belief she was not a being obsessed with destruction she actually was a prankster and nice.

So you can imagine her shock when an 18 year old version of her container was standing in front of her on the other side of the gate that she was slumped against.

"**How much of that did you hear and who are you?" **she growled not trusting him and wanting to keep her gender a secret. Naruto looked around for a second then replied to her question sarcastically.

"Oh! Me? I'm going to take a gander and say that I am the "kit" that you were screaming about, does that answer your questions? He finished that with a shit-eating foxy grin.

Her eyes widened at his statement and then she started laughing. **"HAHAHAHA AHA *sigh* that was a good one Kit so what's your name? **

"Names Naruto how about you furball?" **"DON'T call me furball got it Naru-kun and the name is Kyu *sigh* but, given how many times they beaten you probably know me as the Kyuubi no Yoko."**

"_Weird why did she go from angry to depressed so quickly…WAIT A SEC... Kyuubi no Yoko it's supposed to be dead unless…"_ She could see the gears turning in his head as she let that sink in; she proceeded to use her yokai and see what the damage was.

"_**Well might as well see what I can fix it can't be that bad can it? …OH MY SWEET KAMI! …no mortal doctor can fix all this no wonder he showed up." **_"Wait if you're here then I'm either dead or you are somehow sealed in something." Naruto then saw the look of horror on Kyu's face. "I AM DEAD AREN'T I?"

"**On the contrary Kit you are very much alive but, almost all of your body including your chakra system has been damaged to the mortal point of unfixable and as for why you are here your mind tried to escape the pain so it brought you here to your mindscape." **Kyu said with a straight face."Hold on, back up a few clicks to the "mortal" point of unfixable? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked not knowing where she was going with this small fact.

"**Now before I tell what I mean how about a history lesson on us Bijuu hmm? After all everything you guys think you know about us is wrong." **She replied with a curious look on her face waiting to see what he says.

"_Now it's not anything bad and I've had to go to jiji-san or go with Inu-san to the library to learn and here she is helping me learn about not only her but all of her kind." _"Sure why not after all a ninja should learn when he can." **"You know Naruto you're much smarter than any mortal that I have encountered and you don't think that I am devious. That will help you when you embark on your journey to become a Kage which I will gladly help you with." **She ended her statement with an innovativegrin which generated a grin on Naruto. **"Now I will tell you our history, but you must hold your questions until the end of the story; understood?" **"Yes mam." He replied with a salute grinning at the vixen on the other side of the gate. **"Don't call me mam it makes me feel old and as if I don't want to know you. Ok?" **"Ok Kyu-chan." 

_**5 Mindscape hours later **_**(A/N: ****Time in the mindscape can be controled to move as fast as outside time or can be slowed down to 1/9th that speed)**

"**So now that the history of us Bijuu is there any Questions you have?" **Somewhere during her debut of the story they had sat down and gotten comfortable. "Yeah I may sound like I'm broaching, but going back to when you said that my chakra system was damaged what does that mean for me and what can be done fix it because I am about as new to that term as a baby is to solid food."

"**Good simile as for what I meant when I said that. There was a Hyuga in the mob and after you slipped into the mindscape he used his family's fighting style to destroy your chakra system, but he really helped you instead of stunting you because he did that overt thing I don't have to destroy your chakra system to save you and you can learn how to control yokai instead of chakra which will actually help because you will not have to learn when you get out of the academy." **She explained happy that he was learning this.

"Sothat guy was really gullible and I get something more powerfulthan the regular stuff, but what's the catch?" Naruto asked feeling like there was a catch to her statement. **"You're right again Naru-kun there is a catch to all of this." **She paused to think of how she would overtly tell him what would happen. **"I am not going to sugarcoat this Naruto so take as much time as you need ok?" **"Ok" ** "One second please."**

After she said this there was a flash of light that blinded him. When could see again the large vixen was gone and in its place was in Naruto's mind the world's most beautiful anthro-vixen with orange-red fur and nine perfectly groomed tail poking out of a pair crimson body hugging paints. On top she was wearing a black flak jacket underneath a black trench coat with blood red flames climbing up the bottom.

"**Naruto in order to save you I have to kill you in a way. Essentially I have to kill you human body to replace it with a kitsune body so that you can use the yokai and become a guardian when the time is right." **She finished hoping that he wouldn't freak.

"Well that's awesome, but does this free you from me without killing me and if so what sort of masquerade do you want to use?" He asked wanting to know if he could spend more time with her in the real world.

"**It does free me without killing you, but a friend is trying to wake you so we can talk later and I would explain all you learned to your new friend and the hokage when you wake up and also the Hokage isn't hypocritical like you think see you later Naru-kun." **She waves as she fades out site. _"Well that went well."_ He thought as he started wake up.

_**Location: Hospital Time: 8:30 PM**_

When Naruto woke up he was hit with a tsunami of pain and tried his best not scream out because he didn't know if he was safe so he bit his lip to keep quiet and he listened to his surroundings.

"Honestly Hokage-sama this is the worst I have seen him in. If it weren't for his new friend over there he would be dead, but I can't fix him up completely."

Naruto then heard one of the few people he trusted the Hokage. "What do you mean you can't fix him?" The hokage asked wanting to know the extent of the damage done to his surrogate grandson.

The rest of the conversation is muffled as he assumed that they walked out of the room when he heard the door shut he was shaken harshly and he opened his eyes and saw the sealing then he heard a voice to his right

"You do know that I know you've been awake for a while, right?" Naruto turned painfully to his right and saw an anthro wolf with golden eyes and blackish crimson fur however Naruto realized that the person in front of him was his age.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Naruto asked Naruto asked a bit hesitant to find out. "Oh me I am just like you, names Kage; as for why I am here I found you almost dead in an alley and saved your hide" The wolf now known as Kage replied smugly while smiling.

"Thanks." He replied meanwhile thinking about what Kyu said to him earlier about his new friend _"Hey, Kyu you there?" _**"Yeah Kit what's up?" **She replied yawning having just woken up, _"Is this the person you were talking about? _**"Yes, it is he is a little strange isn't he?" **The kitsune said, also noticing the aura of death that Kage had._"To say he is a little strange is being nice Kyu. Even his chakra feels different, empty, like staring into a void… what's wrong with him?" _**"Even I have no idea kit; I am completely stumped on that see you later."**

As Naruto was turning to speak to Kage he found that his fury friend had disappeared. "Visitor hours are over please leave so patents can rest. Good Night!" As the P.A finished a nurse came and closed the door to his room.

"_Oh well, at least I made a friend, time to see Kyu!" _Naruto thought as drifted off to the mindscape. After Naruto drifts off to sleep Kage gets out of the corner where he was hiding. _"So…Shi-chan shall we visit them and say hi?" _**"Yes Baka that was the plan." **The ten tailed female wolf said sarcastically. Receiving an answer Kage then put up a sound and chakra/yokai barrier to ensure the process isn't discovered.

_**Location: Naruto's mindscape**_

Within another pipeline that leads to the cage in Naruto's mindscape, Kage and a female anthro-morphic white wolf appear; looking around the wolf comments on the condition of the mindscape seeing the dilapidated pipe walls and ankle-high stream at her feet. **"Well this is no place to keep any of my siblings especially my closest sister Kyu." **

Replying to his friend's comment Kage points out a fact about Naruto. "Well Shi-chan in his defense he hasn'thad anything in the way of formal teaching, it has been all self-learned." The wolf now known as Shimo turns to respond when she jumps back in shock at Kage's new appearance. **"Kage have you seen yourself lately?" **She asked, wondering if her container had seen his new appearance as of late.

"Uh… no, why do you ask; did my eyes change?" **"You know what… let me just show you it is hard to explain." **She forms a mirror with ice and turns it towards Kage to let him see the changes.

Looking at himself he saw why she jumped back; sitting on his face was a mask that looked like his skull but, without the jaw just showing his eyes which were blood red and silted. as he moved his vision down saw a dark purple bone spiked paldron on his left shoulder. Over the area where his heart is there is a skull; both of his forearms are covered with bone incrusted gloves (**A/N: I am not going to go into to full detail if you want to know what it looks like go to google images and type in Darksiders 2 Slayer Armor.**)

Kage looked at himself one more time then let his thoughts be known "Well at least we can say now that I look killer." Shimo started laughing at the intended pun that Kage made. Kage himself was happy her could make her laugh because in all honesty he thought her laugh was beautiful.

"Anyways, shall we find our friends now?" Kage said getting his mind off of her and on to the task at hand. She nods her head and they start to move. She nods her head and they start to move through the pipe to where Naruto and Kyu were. As two moved down the pipe there was a sound like fire burning and a small orange fire like flash when Shimo looked to where the flash had come from and thought _**"Well what's next he doesn't have any scrap of clothing on, I mean what is up with the wardrobe changes?" **_Instead of changing back to his original look he again had new clothes except, these once were less hostile and more casual.**(A/N: Infamous second son Delsn Rowe)**

"This is weird I feel like I got a new power but, it isn't chakra or yokai and my brain just got filled with images of me doing new moves." **"Well then let's see it in action speaking of which, there is a defense that Kyu set up in case someone or something tried to get in his mind." **She said pointing out the behemoth building monster that stood in their way daring them to attack it with anything that they could throw at it by roaring at the two.

"So, you think that you can stop us? Ha, try again buddy I fought bigger but since you are the only thing I can fight…. BRING IT" Kage said as he saw his clothes change to his "bone" armor and prepared to fight.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had School and just didn't have time to work on this.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Reveled Part 2

_**Chapter 3: The Truth Reveled (part 2)**_

_**A/N: Hey I finally got around to making chapter 3. I apologize for the long wait I got Slamed by school work. **_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Legend:

"Human speaking"/ YELLING

_Human Thoughts/flashbacks_

**Bijuu/Guardian talking/angry talking**

_**Bijuu/Guardian thinking**_

**Jutsu/location**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Location: Same as the ending of last chapter where else?**

The monster in response to Kage's challenge swung its arm down in hopes of squishing its opponents before they could fight. "You're kidding right? It's going to take a lot more than that to stop let alone kill us!" Kage sneered wanting to anger the massive creature he now dubbed "Goliath" so that in its anger it would reveal a weak spot for Kage to use to kill it. **"Kage I don't know what you are thinking but if this gets us to Kyu and Naruto then tell me what you're going to do!"** Shimo yelled while evading a bolder. Kage laughed as he dodged Goliath's swipe then gave his ternate and friend of five years an answer "I need you to distract it!"

With a confused look on her face she voiced her thoughts **"What! That's it?"** The reason that she said this was that she was expecting a more complicated request from the pup that she taught how to avoid the Akatsuki that chased him to obtain her. "Yes, I need to disappear and I can't do it with him focused on me." **"But I didn't teach you any hiding jutsu!"** Kage then let her know a secret of his. "You didn't but I have a few tricks that I learned from a friend; I'll tell you later now go please."

Shimo took note of that then nods her head to acknowledge request as she rushes Goliath. As she runs at Goliath she puts one of her hands out behind her with her claws extended. The ice blue howling wolf tattoo on her hand began to glow and expel a mist of the same color that forms into a sword in her hand; then with a flash of light that mist becomes her personal sword Hell-Fang.

As his celestial tempest as Kage secretly nicknamed Shimo made Goliath focus on her, Kage uses his new move shadow dash to as he said disappear but then reappear above Goliath's head with his reaper scythe ready end the fight. As he fell a red mist enveloped Kage yet when the cloud of impacted Shimo from underneath Goliath knew that Kage didn't land; something else landed. Shimo wanting to see what that something was and get out of the way skillfully dodged the incoming foot. Once at a safe distance she got a look at the unseen attacker. Shimo was surprised and filled with horror at what she saw on top of Goliath; the Reaper. _**"Why did Shinigami-San send a helper and where is Kage?"**_ Thought Shimo taking in the scene before her; however, the Reaper had other plans with Goliath before she could question him.

Jumping down off his perch on Goliath's right shoulder the Reaper grabs the beast's head, swings around to the back of its neck, and then jumps up bringing his scythe down into the monster's skull pulling his weapon down through its spinal column as he slides down its back. When he hit the ground, he changed back into Kage in a black pair of jeans, dark gray muscle shirt, and a black hooded long trench coat with a tribal style wolf on the back, while Goliath turned into dust behind him.

"Well what do you think Shi-chan?" Kage said sarcastically seeing her baffled look. **"Well one thing is for sure you need to use your eighteen year old form more Kage-kun."** Shimo replied while replacing her baffled look with a seductive look and tone of voice. Kage blushes at the compliment and tone that she used. "Anyways can we go meet our friends now?" Kage asks shuddering trying to keep from jumping Shimo and kissing her senseless. **"Sure lead the way Kage."** She said knowing it had an effect on Kage.

They finally make it to the cage where Kyuubi is held finding Kyu teaching Naruto strategy and tactics while playing chess. Shimo seeing this decided to make herself and her jailor's presence known**. "Well! You wasted no time getting to know your jailor Kyu-chan." **The nine tailed vixen jumped up in surprise hearing her sister prankster's voice then looking around located the sister she played pranks on with. **"Aneki! How did you get here?** Kyu asked** "And he is not my jailor he is my smart golden kitsune friend." **She then said correcting her sister's statement about her container. The two pranksters stood, and then went and hugged each other after not seeing the other in 500 years. Meanwhile the two Jinchūriki just walked up to each other and introduced themselves.

"Hey nice to meet you for more than 5 five minutes, I am Naruto!" Kage laughed then spoke his thoughts. "Well wish I could say the same Foxy." Naruto being a good sport and prankster just laughs. "Ok Wolfy what exactly do you mean by that?"  
>Kage sighed wanting to avoid this conversation altogether.<em> "You know what fuck hiding shit from him he needs to know."<em> He thought preparing to tell Naruto why he showed up in the first place. "Well to tell you that I have to tell how I found out about you." Naruto nods his head as a sign to continue while the two Bijuu sit down; one for curiosity the other to calm herself for the horror that about to be unraveled again.

"At first I was just a normal kid like you Naruto, well would have been. Anyways, I had parents that loved me, my dad the leader of the village who cared more about his family then the world." Kage snickers "My mom told me that when I was born he was right by her side, when she realized that he was there she asked "What are you doing here, don't you have a village to run?" he told her "The village can run itself for a few hours while I spend time with my family."

"**Wait a minute you're telling me that your father let the village run itself for a few hours with no-one in charge?" **Kyu asked in shock having never heard of a hokage leaving no-one in charge to control the village. "That's what I just said. However, no that was not the case he actually left a shadow clone in his place as I later found out when I was sitting in my dad's lap in his office." Kyu, Naruto, and Shimo started laughing at this fact, and then Naruto asked a burning question that he had. "Did you or your dad ever tell your mother that?" Kage closed his eyes while tilting his head down and smiled, then he chuckled "No, we never told her."

"Anyways life was great for five years, but when my sixth birthday rolled around that was when reality hit and when it hit it hit hard." Kage said grimly trying to not lose his cool. Shimo knowing what happened on that fateful day stayed quiet. Naruto asked the obvious question after a short pause "What happened?"

"Hell was unleased on the village. Someone took control of the village's biggest secret and used her to raze the village and its people to the ground. The secret was so big that only my father and grandfather knew about it." **"Wait, first of all this secret was female, secondly she had the power to level an entire village by herself, and finally only your father and his father knew about her and she was controlled." **Kyu paused so that they could absorb the information just given, then she continued her thoughts. **"Who was this lady? She sounds like a Bijuu."**

Just as Kage was going to answer the Kyuubi's question he felt something wrapping around his tail and looked behind himself to see that Shimo had intertwined one of her tails with his as if to say "_I got it"_ so he stayed quiet and let Shimo take over telling the story. **"That lady was me Aneki I leveled his village because someone found me and controlled me but now that can't happen." **"Why is that miss?" Shimo realized she hadn't introduced herself to her sister's container **"Oh I'm sorry I am Shimo the Ten tailed Queen of the wolf summoning clan and Kyu's older sister." **"Ok I'm Naruto now why can't you be controlled anymore?" Naruto asked now wondering if this event correlated with the controlling of his kitsune tenant on the night of his birth, but that question he saved for another time and place.

"**Well I really don't why I just know that I can't be controlled because Kage's father said so." **Shimo said then, she looked over at Kage knowing his father was a sensitive subject for him. The man that she had concerns for was currently feeling something burning just underneath his fur starting at his left shoulder and working its way down to his hand. A voice started to talk in head and he did not like this and yelled back. "Get out of my head!" At the same time he forced out the odd power that he felt in his coils which created an electrical shockwave dome that shot outward with cloud of shadows following close behind the field. When the explosion ended Kyu was the first to speak due to the sudden turn of events. **"What the heck was that Kage?" **"I have no clue what that was."

Then as if they was watching the whole time two figures appeared behind the group and spoke to announce their presence. **"That was a Fist of Havoc mixed with a. What did you call it Raiden?" "It is called a Shadow Storm Vex." **The two people now identified, as Vex and Raiden were to say the least intimidating in the looks department. Vex was an armored tank standing at 6.4 covered with tough metal plating that looked like it could take a massive amount of punishment but offered plenty of movement if needed. _**(If you need a reference Destiny's titan class at high levels)**_ Raiden though looked as if he rose up from the darkest hole on the planet. Standing a few inches higher then Vex, he had a black hooded cape that looked as if it had been buried in places. The hood hid every detail of his face except his one red eye and he had a katana on his back that had shadows pouring out of it.

The two sisters wiped around and bared their teeth with their ears down which for canines was a sign of aggression. **"Now just who the hell are you two, how did you get here, and finally what in Kami's name do you want?" **Shimo growled ready to rip their limbs off at the slightest sign of ill intent towards her container who she considered to be a very close friend. **"We will start with question 1, we are going to be Kage's for a lack of better term trainers in his now unlocked blood-lines so to answer number 2 we been here since his birth watching him grow under your guidance after the "incident"." **Vex replied not wanting to piss off a goddess who could very well end him and his partner. Raiden then continued Vex's sentence from where he left off.** "Finally we want to help Kage be a person that can be feared by some and respected by others."**

"Ok so when do we get started with training?" Kage asked wanting to get started right away. Shimo then started laughing at Kage's drive to learn and fight. **"Ha heh wow Kage-kun I know you like to learn and fight but slow down evil isn't going to attack every minute of every day so slow down." **The ten-tailed Okami then turned to the two beings that had intruded and gave them her decision.** "Anyways since you two can teach Kage in his other abilities you are fine to stay and help." **Vex responded in his deep voice _**(Think of the voice actor for the Arbiter in halo 2 and 3.) **_**"Thank you great Okami no joo for your graciousness in allowing us to train your container in our arts." **Vex then looked at his partner who had not bowed to Shimo. **"Well are you going to thank her Raiden or are you just going to be a jerk like always?" "I will thank her when the training is done and not a second later." **Raiden replied being defiant to Shimo.

Before the argument could continue Kyu interrupted them. **"I know everybody would like to continue this but it is almost morning outside and I still need to commence the process to save Naruto's ninja career and I need Kage to keep the barrier up outside then put an illusion on Naruto so they cannot tell I changed him. Got it Kage?" **Kage nodded and left the mindscape with Shimo, Vex, and Raiden in tow. Kyu then turned to Naruto **"You remember what I told you about this right?" ** Naruto nodded to confirm that he remembered what she said. **"Alright then get going this is going take a lot out of me so afterwards if I don't respond I am sleeping ok?" **"Ok thanks again Foxy-chan." Kyu blushed at Naruto's pet name for her as he woke up in the hospital.

**Location: Hospital 3:00 A.M**

Kage woke up and proceeded to check that no-one was walking around the hall. Seeing that the hall was void of life he spoke to Shimo. _"Hey Shimo, coast looks clear but can you double check for me? I'm sure that the old man would like it if his pile of paperwork wasn't three miles high." _Laughing hard at Kage's joke because she was willing to bet that half of his paperwork had something to do with Naruto. **"Sure after all we wouldn't want to give the council more fuel for the fire against Naruto. All right all clear. I am surprised that there are no ANBU guarding in the immediate vicinity to drive off civilians who want to "make the demon pay," any idea why?" **

Kage uses his senses to reach out checking the entire floor and locating two full ANBU squads at the entrances of the floor. Having accounted for where they were set up Kage sarcastically spoke up. _"Well it could be the fact that Kakashi, Itachi, and I unleashed hell upon those assholes that tried to kill Naruto. I don't know just guessing. Anyways, let's set up the barrier." _After the barrier was set up Kyu started the process and Naruto screamed out from the pain.

His bones were then ripped apart then reconstructed to give him a more fox like look h e also grew a tail and ears. Naruto's eyes became slits; golden fur grew out and covered his whole body while his nails became claws. When the transformation had finished, Naruto let loose a roar of pain and passed out. Kage cast a okami illusion to make him look human, dispelled the barrier, then he sighed as he sat down.

"_That was close the amount of yokai he released was massive and could have alerted some unfriendly individuals." _Kage thought as he decided to merge into the chair's shadow to sleep for a few hours.

**5 hours later**

When Kage woke, he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi speaking with Naruto; Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke were also present with Hiruzen. Having fully woken up Kage to ede fully woken upakashnd passed ouat hal to ede fully woken upakashnd passed ouat halproceeded to pull himself out of the chair's shadow and make his presence known to those in the room. "Well, I am surprised that duck-ass decided to show up." Kage said making everyone jump; then Itachi laughed and responds, "No, it was mother's wish that we see Naruto to wish him well while she got father out of the house." Kage nodded then approached the Hokage who now had a very confused look on his face.

"Naruto my boy you will not be able to be a normal ninja. Your chakra system is totally destroyed." "Uh no, it isn't you can have somebody check it's working." Naruto says defiantly to the Hokage leaving no room for argument. The Hokage then called a nurse over to confirm the boy's statement by checking Naruto's body for chakra flow. The nurse approached Hiruzen with a flabbergasted look on her face. "Hokage-sama his chakra system is working but the chakra is much denser than it should be; also I checked his other injuries to see how they were healing only to find that they weren't there anymore." At this Sarutobi looked at Naruto with confusion wondering if Kyuubi had anything to do with this miraculous healing.

The Hokage then spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Well it seems that Naruto has recovered enough to leave the hospital. Naruto, Kage if you boys could meet me in my office, there are some things I need to address with you boys." Kage nodded, "All right after Naruto has gotten dressed and is ready to go we'll head over. Kakashi, Itachi until next time take care of yourself." Everybody but Kage and Naruto then leave the room with Kage locking the door behind Kakashi as he left. "Ok, lets figure out how to tell the old man what happened and get you used to your new body." Kage said dispelling the illusion on Naruto.

Naruto begin to feel his new limbs and like a kid who just got a new toy he moved them about, staring at them with awe. "This is awesome I see so far, can smell so many new things although." Naruto's face morphed into one of disgust, as he smelt medical supplies that were on him. "I can feel that will be a bit of a downside for a bit." Kage was nodding his head in agreement before sharing his views on the keen sense of smell. "You are entirely right my cunning friend, but it will help us identify each other if someone tries to imitate us. The improved sight and hearing will also help; come let's get you walking."

With great difficulty at first Naruto climbed out of bed and as he started to put pressure on his clawed paws he felt his legs give way. As he crumpled to the tiled floor, he landed on his tail letting out a loud yelp of pain; two seconds later, he heard the voluptuous laughter of one fiery nine-tailed vixen in his head. **"Ah ha ha ah… if that was anyone else they'd be dead kit, but that was funny." **_"Oh well thanks for the compliment Foxy-chan," _Retorted Naruto sarcastically; meanwhile Kage chuckled as he helped the new kitsune to his feet. "Well I can't say that I didn't expect this to happen. We are going to have to retrain your body to compensate for the addition of those new limbs." Kage patted Naruto on the back and added; "You do realize that your yokai control has gone to shit right?" Naruto rolled his eyes; "No, I thought that I was going to have godly control instantaneously." Said Naruto dryly having known that he would have to train brutally to achieve his goals and prove that he was not what the villagers had made him out to be.

Changing the subject Naruto asked, "Well now that we all gotten our laughs can we get going?" Kage nodded while recasting the illusion "Now as you can obviously tell you will look like you used to but will feel like you are with the tail and ears so be careful. Now let's get going we have kept the Old-man waiting long enough." Kage then starts moving towards the door, but stops at the threshold and turns to Naruto. "I will be in your shadow I can't be seen by the villagers, but if they try to hurt you the shadows and I will deal with them. Ok?" Naruto nods in response and a pitch-black smoke envelopes Kage's body. This smoke then vanishes leaving nothing in its place. _"Don't worry I can communicate telepathically with you due to our status as Jinchūriki. I am already in your shadow."_ Naruto then pushed through the door and began the difficult journey to the Hokage's office. As Naruto passed through crowded streets, he noticed the shocked look on some of the villagers. Kyu voiced her thoughts, **"Those bastards think that they are doing the village a favor. If they were to kill you I would personally kill them and their families; then I would give Shinigami their souls in return for yours." **_"Why? I'm not that important to anyone."_For a moment of time, Kyu stopped breathing. What did these villagers brainwash this orphaned child into thinking? **"Naruto! Who told you that? ... You know what I don't care who told you, you are important to people." **

Naruto mentally recoiled in rage as he passed by a weapon shop. _"Oh, Really! Then tell me who am I important to pray-tell, because other than the Hokage I do not see anyone. You know now that I think about it…" _Kyu could not hold back her secret any longer she had to tell him. **"You are important to ME Naruto; if you think you are not important to anyone then, you're blind." **Kyu started to sob quietly; Naruto's thoughts were thrown into shock at this fact, which caused him to stop moving in a dark alley. Kage sensed three villagers moving closer with the intent to kill Naruto and interrupted Naruto's frantic thoughts. _"Naruto tell Kyu you will continue that conversation later; we have some unfriendly visitors." _**"Do not worry Naruto I heard him we'll talk later, Ok?" **Naruto acknowledges her with a simple ok then, turns his attention to Kage.

"_Ok, that is taken care of what now?" "Well for starters find something to hide behind, stay there I will handle this." _Naruto found a large hay pile behind a decent stack of wooden crates and hid in the hay bail. As Naruto hid the three villagers started to converse. "Well, where do you think that little demon brat went?" "I don't know! If I knew you think I would ask for your help in finding that demon?" As the two voices began to bicker between each other, a deeper and gruff voice silenced them. "Quiet! If he is here then we want him to think we are here to help." Moving forward they began to call out Naruto, then the entrance to the alley was consumed by a wall of shadow that seemed to the villagers to be alive. A dark and menacing serpentine like creature leapt out with the intent to sever off and devour one of the villagers' heads but missed because they leapt back in fear. As the serpent started to recoil back in to the shadows it began to cackle while at the same time another serpent emerged out of the blackness also cackling. "Wha…what… a are those?" shuddered out a villager, the strong villager was about respond when the voice of Death answered from all around them.

"**These? Creatures of the Abyss despise the sins of the wicked and evil. They serve the Reaper." **"Who is the Reaper?" At that question the area was flooded with killing intent that would even make Kyuubi run in fear. This killing intent made the villagers crumple to the floor and lose control of their intestines, when they looked to the source of the intent what they saw made them blanch in terror. Stepping out of the darkness flanked by the two serpents was Death himself welding his dual scythes in a reverse grip. His armor had shadows pouring out with the likeness of a thick fog and his face had wolf like build covered by skull mask showing only his silted eyes which were blood red.

"**Me. There is nothing you can hide behind so face your fate like men cowards!" **At this the three men fell into a rage and charged throwing their fears to the wind. As they charged towards him; Death gained a menacing fanged grin and unsheathed his scythes extending them to their full length. **"That's it, come on you arrogant fucks I shall be the last thing you cast your eyes upon." **When they got five feet from him hell was unleased; Death took out the first villager slicing his legs off with one swing of his scythe while ducking under his punch then as said villager hit the ground he buried his scythes into the villager's spine killing him. He kicked the villager behind him back stunning him then, with lethal accuracy pulled one of his scythes out of the corpse and chucked it impaling the foolish villager into the wall behind him and painting said wall red. Death then turned, after removing his scythe and lunged towards the last villager hooking the base of blade around his neck; using his momentum to decapitate the last one in a gory rain of blood. As the blood rained down the blood that landed on Death's armor fizzled and burned away as if it had vaporized, leaving no trace of the slaughter.

He then walked over to Naruto's hiding and helped him up. "Well, that was… gruesome… you weren't kidding about the fact you would handle this… but, you didn't get them all!" Said Naruto after observing the carnage; turning to the villager pinned to the wall Kage responded his voice still holding that demonic tone. **"I did not kill him for a reason Whiskers he will be a messenger for me." **He stalked toward the dying man sharpening his claws along the wall. Kage stopped five feet from the man and spoke to him. **"Listen here and listen well scum! You tell those who hunt Naruto that if they so much as lay a hand on him the Shadow of Death shall reap them for their insolence and crimes! Also, the war hawk shall be brought down and condemned when the world learns of his transgressions towards this village!" **Without warning Kage violently tore his scythe from the villager, leaving him to be found by some of his fellow villagers in a few hours. Calming down Kage seeps back into Naruto's shadow; _"Alright, let us go and talk to the old man we have detoured long enough." _Naruto walked out of the alleyway and pushed on towards the Hokage's office.


	4. Note

NOTE: I am still here this is not a dead story! I am working on chapter 4 and 5 to make up for lost time Please hang on Life got in the way


End file.
